


Snowy Summer Days

by sebastian2017



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Snow!, in the summer!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octy and Jed get stuck under some snow together and cuddle to get warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for an anon on Tumblr!

 

When it had been announced that the museum would be having a special snow attraction in the middle of the summer, practically every exhibit had been excited about it. Even in the winter, they could not go out often because of the risks of leaving the museum. Therefore, knowing that there’d been an entire room – a large one at that – dedicated to holding artificially made snow for children to play with had made everyone eager for the two weeks of the attraction to arrive. Even though most of the exhibits were far past the age of playing in the snow, it would be a fun change for a few weeks. Jed and Octavius had spent quite a few hours sitting together and planning out everything they would do, from snowball fights to sledding. Though, of course, they would deny that this childlike excitement and planning had ever happened.

 

                When the day had finally arrived, it had been very hectic with everyone wanting a chance to enjoy themselves in the snow. Attila and his men had started an all-out snowball fight with the civil war men, Teddy and Sacagawea were strolling on his horse, Ahkmenrah was busy building a snowman with Larry and Nicky’s help, and most of the miniatures were roaming about the room, light enough that they didn’t sink into the snow so long as they were careful where they stepped.  It has a lack of carefulness that left Jedediah and Octavius in the position they were in now.

                “This is your fault.” Octavius muttered as they tried to get back up to the surface of the snow. It was quite slippery and proving to be a difficult task to accomplish.

                Jedediah looked absolutely scandalized at being blamed for their current situation. “My fault? Nu-uh. No way this is my fault.”

                “If you hadn’t been leaning on me so much, I wouldn’t have tripped and slipped down here!” he insisted. With a sigh, Octavius sat down in the snow, looking up at the small opening they’d made when they’d tripped. The opening they now couldn’t reach.

                “Oh, shuddup. Ya know ya like it.” Jed laughed, sitting down next to him and putting an arm around his pouty Roman’s shoulders. “Come on, this isn’t so bad. One of your guys wen’ off to fetch Gigantor. He’ll be back soon enough and get us back on the top.”

                “And until then? It’s cold here!” Octavius said. “We don’t all have an unholy amount of layers on.”

                “Not my fault ya thought comin’ to the snow in a skirt was a good idea.” He rolled his eyes and tugged Octavius up onto his lap, earning a small cry of protest from the Roman. “We’ll be warmer if we’re closer.” he said, taking Octavius’ helmet off so it wouldn’t be in the way.

                “How convenient.” Octavius muttered, though he relented and laid his head down on Jedediah’s shoulder.

                “It’s the truth, Octy!” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around him and leaning back with him. It was only a few moments before Octavius just went along with it, settling more comfortably against him while they waited for someone to come by to help them out. They only had to wait a few more minutes and if they were a bit disappointed about their cuddling come to an end, they didn’t say anything. They did, however, seem to develop the most terrible of luck over the next two weeks, as they regularly got buried under some snow every night. Really, quite honestly, some terrible, terrible luck for Octavius and Jedediah. 


End file.
